¡No somos novios!
by ChenchoXDBernna
Summary: —No somos novios. —Respondió el rubio. Su voz era calmada, clara y concisa por lo que fácilmente podían intuir que no estaba mintiendo. — ¡N-No somos novios! ¡N-Ni siquiera lo conozco! —Exclamo la ojiperla sonrojándose. Su ligero rubor en las mejillas mas el pequeño tartamudeo de nerviosismo delataba que se encontraba mintiendo. Al final solo ellos dos sabían la verdad.


_Hola :) Les traigo otra pequeña propuesta con esta linda historia xD Espero la disfruten_

* * *

Vazincio, el simple echo de escuchar ese nombre era signo de respeto y autoridad, pues no por nada era la ciudad central de toda la zona este del continente shinobi; con rutas tanto marítimas como terrestres era un requisito indispensable que cualquier persona poderosa tuviera algún tipo de negocio por el lugar. La imponente ciudad a pesar de en su mayoría ser comerciantes, no eran como los que se acostumbraban a ver a diario. Nada de puestos en el suelo, en la calle o vendedores ambulantes, si querías algún tipo de mercancía tenias que hacer un anticipo de una semana como mínimo, comprobar tus ingresos, motivos y algún comerciante que ya hubiera echo previamente tratos contigo tenia que dar su punto bueno para que se te permitiera.

Era asombrosa su organización tan bien estructurada y la belleza de la ciudad pues cualquier persona que no fuera de la región podía confundirla fácilmente con la capital de alguna de las cinco potencias por su delicado toque burgués con pequeños toques modernos que la hacia parecer una ciudad de ensueño.

— ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

—Hemos trabajado en ellos desde ayer. Jamás creímos que dos personas tan importantes nos visitarían al mismo tiempo y mucho menos que fueran representantes de esos dos. De verdad tenemos que dar lo mejor para evitar a cualquier costo una discusión entre ellos.

—Así es, todo tiene que ser perfecto, si de por si no se tienen ningún estima, provocar una pelea abierta entre ellos afectaría enormemente la economía de Vazincio.

—Señor, tenemos órdenes. —Este se acercó y con respeto le ofreció una carta.

—Gracias. —La tomo y comenzó a leerla. —Tsk… —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Ordenes de arriba. —Comento resignado —Nos piden que hagamos todo lo posible para que esos dos concreten algún tipo de alianza… ¿Qué se creen? ¿Acaso están locos? Sus compañías han sido rivales desde que mi abuelo aprendía a gatear y como si fuera poco ambos posen una fuerza militar muy bien adiestrada para proteger su mercancía que no dudaran en usar en contra del otro si es que se ven amenazados.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer mi señor.

—Tienes razón, no ganare nada quejándome. A la agenda de mañana agrega un desayuno en conjunto conmigo, yo personalmente asistiré a ambos en su estadía en el lugar, tripliquen la seguridad y doblen el numero de platillos con los cual los recibiremos.

—Entendido. —Sin más acataron sus órdenes preparándose para el día de mañana que prometía ser algo que se escucharía por generaciones en el lugar.

_0_0_

La mañana llego y con ello los principales líderes del lugar ansiaban con ánimo la llegada de los representantes de aquellas tan poderosas e influentes compañías. La tención era palpable pero si las cosas salían bien significaría un crecimiento económico significativo para toda la región por lo que no podían permitir ni un solo fallo.

— ¡Señor! Nos acaban de informar la llegada del primero.

—Entendido. —Dio un gran suspiro preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera. Se levanto de su asiento en el cual había estado descansando desde hace una hora y salió de la pequeña sala de estar —Hora de trabajar… —Camino un par de metros fuera del lugar para encontrarse con un par de personas entre las cuales destacaba un rubio de ojos azules —Buenos días. —Saludo cortésmente a las personas frente a el —Mi nombre es Shiro Hirono, soy el secretario general de comercio exterior de Vazincio así como vicealcalde de la misma. Estaré para asistirlos durante su estadía, si hay algo que necesiten no duden en pedírmelo.

Cuatro personas eran sus invitados, tres ancianos portando unas vestimentas tradicionales que se veían bastantes costosas y aquel rubio de ojos azules que venia vestido de manera formal pero mas al estilo playboy. Un pantalón de vestir negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color, una camisa igualmente negra pero tenia las mangas recogidas hasta sus codos y los últimos tres botones del cuello desabrochados dejando lucir un collar morado con el logo de la empresa a la que representaba y parte de su bien trabajado pecho y como ultimo alguna especie de saco que se veía mas a las ultimas tendencias de los jóvenes pero no por eso quitaba ese porte de elegancia que desprendía. No por nada la mayoría de las mujeres que le vio bajar de aquel lujoso barco quedaron petrificadas ante su atractivo.

—Mucho gusto Shiro-san, yo soy Naruto. —Le extendió la mano en un cálido signo de amistad mientras sonría de manera calmada pero esbozando una exagerada sonrisa.

—Naruto-sama, por favor. No se rebaje a saludar a un simple empleado como el. —Intervino uno de los ancianos mirando con desprecio al quinto integrante.

— ¿De que estas hablando? Es el vicealcalde y secretario general de comercio exterior. Me siento honrado de que alguien tan importante venga a recibirnos. ¡Venga! No sean tan amargados y saluden ¿Dónde están sus modales?

Los ancianos lo miraron con fastidio sin embargo no tuvieron mas opción mas que hacer una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo a lo que Shiro respondió de la misma manera.

—Naruto-sama… —Susurro tomando aire —Imagino que ya esta informado de que su compañía rival acordó una cita para el día de hoy al igual que ustedes…

— ¡Que! —Exclamo molesto otro de los ancianos — ¿Acaso saben quienes somos? ¡Me niego a estar con esas molestias!

—Claro que si ustedes así lo desean por haber llegado antes que ellos podemos programar sus visitas y negocios que tengan que atender de tal manera que no tengan que encontrarse con ellos. —Trago saliva nervioso. ¡Como demonios se le había ocurrido a sus jefes dejar la cita el mismo día para tratar de entablar algún acuerdo entre ambas compañías! ¡Ver a un gato hambriento compartir su leche con un ratón era mas fácil de encontrar que encontrar a esas dos compañías soportar verse a cien metros de distancia!

—No es necesario Shiro-san. —Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa —Es mas, tengo una idea ¿No deben de tardar verdad? ¿Por qué no tenemos un desayuno junto con ellos?

— ¿Q-Que…? —Pregunto claramente sorprendido.

—N-Naruto-sama ¿De que esta hablando? ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

— ¿Qué tiene? Qué mejor forma de aprender del enemigo que comiendo junto a el ¿No creen?

—B-Bueno, tal vez tenga un punto ahí pero creo que es exagerado el llegar a esos extremos.

—No. —Los silencio con una sonrisa —Ya me decidí. Shiro-san si no es mucha molestia podrías arreglarlo.

—C-Como ordene. —Aun asombrado asintió y llamo a uno de sus trabajadores de confianza con la mano, este se acercó y él le susurro las instrucciones en el oído. Obviamente también se asombro al escuchar sus instrucciones sin embargo tan pronto y como termino de escuchar sus órdenes salió de su asombro y fue a cumplir con ellas.

—Me informan que su barco ya se puede observar desde el puerto por lo que no tardaran más de tres minutos en llegar. — ¿Qué desean hacer durante ese tiempo?

— ¡Hundir el barco! —Exclamo uno de los ancianos.

—L-Lo lamento pero no podemos hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto molesto —Si no lo hacen ustedes lo are yo mismo.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas. —Comento con gracia el rubio —Durante el trayecto no dejo de quejarse de su dolor de espalda ¿Y ahora quiere hundir un barco?

— ¡Tu como representante directo del Presidente deberías de hacerlo en lugar andarte burlando de las dolencias de un anciano!

—No es bueno que grite tanto a su edad. Hace un par de días leí que gritar más de cinco veces al día daña más los pulmones que si te fumaras una cajetilla diaria.

—No es momento para hablar de irrelevancias. —Respondió molesto.

—Su salud no es ninguna irrelevancia. —Respondió de la misma manera dejando sin argumentos al anciano sin embargo aun con cierta aura de disconformidad —En esta pequeña discusión invertimos mas tiempo del que espere. ¿Podrían traer algo para brindar? Me gustaría chocar copas con ellos, no se ¿Tal vez así decidan salirse del mercado y dejarnos el camino libre?

—Enseguida.

—Naruto-sama, no sea ridículo. Sabe que eso no pasara ¿En que esta pensando? ¿De verdad espera que una tontería como esa funcione?

—Vamos, vamos. No le hables así. —Hablo otro de los ancianos —Me cuesta creer que alguien tan joven y despreocupado sea la persona de confianza del Presidente pero confió en su juicio por lo que confiare en el juicio de Naruto-sama también.

—Tendré una charla con el presidente regresando. —Respondió molesto.

Los dirigieron a una pequeña sala de estar bastante lujosa en la cual los invitaron a tomar asiento en un par de sillones que se encontraban allí sin embargo los cuatro rechazaron la invitación. Los ancianos contando el tiempo pues tendrían que ver a personas que odiaban desde lo mas profundo de su alma mientras que el rubio al parecer solamente mirando por la ventana que daba una agradable vista al mar.

— ¡Que significa esto!

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a otras cuatro personas, tres al igual que ellos eran ancianos con ropas tradicionales sin embargo el otro integrante era una bella dama. Al igual que el rubio venia vestida de forma elegante pero mas acorde a su edad. Traía puesto un vestido blanco con un ligero escote que presumía su atributos, ligeramente ajustado dando a denotar su bien definido cuerpo que terminaba hasta sus tobillos pero con un corte transversal en la pierna haciendo que cada que caminara la mayor parte de su pierna izquierda fuera visible dejando poco a la imaginación y al igual que el rubio un collar color blanco con unos pequeños tonos plateados con el símbolo de su empresa surcaba su cuello haciendo que sus hermosos ojos perlados denotaran mas.

— ¡Ustedes que hacen aquí!

— ¡Por que ellos están aquí! —Comenzaron a discutir los ancianos.

— ¿Hinata…?

— ¿N-Naruto-kun?

Ambos susurraron sus nombres al mismo tiempo sorprendidos de encontrarse en esa situación, cosa que no paso desapercibido para los seis ancianos del lugar pues aunque apenas llevaban una semana de conocer a las respectivas personas de confianza de su presidente, mientras que el rubio siempre tubo esa actitud calmada pero sonriente les sorprendió ver su cara de sorpresa que nunca mostro en ninguna situación. Por su parte la ojiperla aunque conocían que era un poco tímida no era algo digno de mencionar pues por lo general tenia una mirada decidía y calmada, todo lo contrario al enorme sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y su mirada avergonzada con cierto toque de timidez.

— ¿Qué significa esto Shiro-san? —Pregunto uno de los ancianos que venían acompañando a Hinata mirando a sus espaldas en donde se encontraba — ¿Por qué nos trajo junto a estas cosas? —Miro con odio al grupo del rubio.

—Y-Yo… —Aclaro su garganta recuperando la compostura —Yo se lo pedí. —Respondió el ojiazul recuperando esa actitud calmada de hace unos momentos —Verán, cuando me informaron de su llegada pensé en que podíamos tener un desayuno juntos para conocernos mejor. Sé que hay cierta tensión entre nuestras empresas pero eso no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien ¿Verdad?

Otra persona ajena a la situación entro con una charola de plata en la cual traía ocho copas con vino blanco las cuales las empezó a ofrecer a los invitados. El rubio tomo una y se acercó a los representantes de su compañía rival, alzo la copa y la extendió en señal de brindis. Los ancianos lo miraron con desconfianza y no aceptaron el gesto, sin embargo se sorprendieron cuando la ojiperla se acercó y con una sonrisa tímida extendió su copa en señal de brindis.

—Salud Naruto-kun. —Ambos le dieron un trago a sus copas por lo que sin otra opción para sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo.

— ¿Qué te crees jovencita? —Pregunto uno de los ancianos cuando se termino el contenido de su copa —Es una grave falta de respeto llamar de manera tan familiar a Naruto-sama… ¿Naruto-kun? Crees que seduciéndolo con esos enormes pechos vas a…

El rubio que solo le dio un ligero trago a su copa lanzo el resto de su contenido a la cara del anciano haciendo que este se callara al instante. No lo pensó pero cuando escucho que insultaban a Hinata su cuerpo reacciono por si solo, rápidamente cambio esa expresión molesta que tenia a la calmada que había tenido hasta ahora y hablo.

—Disculpa, parece que tengo manos torpes. —Respondió con una sonrisa sin embargo claramente nervioso pues sabia que era una excusa muy absurda.

—Naruto-sama ¿Qué esta…?

—Disculpa… Me espante por que comenzaste a gritar tan repentinamente. —Ok, nuevamente había sido una estúpida excusa por lo que rápidamente abordo otro tema —Como les decía yo le pedí a Shiro-san que los trajera aquí.

— ¿Con que motivo?

—Simple, me preguntaba si nos podrían honrar con su presencia acompañándonos en el desayuno. Honestamente se me hizo un poco tarde y no comí nada antes de venir aquí…

— ¿Por qué tendiéramos que aceptar?

—Por que me aria muy feliz. —Respondió haciendo que lo miraran con aun más desconfianza pues que les dijera que quería asesinarlos les hubiera resultado mas natural que aquella respuesta.

—Ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco desayune. —Hablo la ojiperla con seguridad — ¿No nos aria daño acompañarlos verdad? —Volteo a ver a los ancianos con una sonrisa —Tal y como dijiste, ser empresas rivales no implica que no podamos comer juntos.

—Hinata-sama… No creo que se buena idea…

— ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto mientras extendía su copa a la misma persona que se la había traído —Por favor, es solo un capricho, además nuestras negociaciones con los empresarios empiezan en una hora. Tiempo más que suficiente como para tratar de entablar una pequeña platica.

—Me alegra que sea más comprensible. — Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Síganme por favor. —Abrió una puerta que se encontraba al otro extremo de por donde ellos habían entrado, a lo lejos de un largo pasillo se podía apreciar una mesa en la cual varios cocineros estaban depositando una gran variedad de platillos en la enorme mesa.

—Te ves muy bien Hinata. —Comento el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella — ¿Me arias el honor? —Pregunto mientras le extendía su mano.

—Y-Yo… —Susurro sonrojándose.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a Hinata-sama? —Exclamo uno de los ancianos que venían con ella. No sabia por que pero de cierta manera se lo esperaba.

—Lo siento Naruto-kun pero el haber aceptado tu invitación no implica que seamos amigos o algo por el estilo. —Respondió con una sonrisa —Tal vez en la mesa podamos platicar un poco y las cosas cambien.

—Nada me agradaría más que eso. —La ojiperla comenzó a caminar posicionándose a un lado del rubio, mientras que los ancianos venían detrás de ellos a diferentes distancias.

El trayecto del pasillo hasta la mesa transcurrió en silencio hasta que finalmente tomaron asiento, Naruto frente a Hinata y los otros ancianos frente a sus respectivos apuestos, después se acercaron varios meseros preguntándoles que es lo que querían que les sirvieran haciendo que cada uno eligiera su comida predilecta y comenzaran a degustarla en silencio.

Al menos eso era lo principal pues una mesera bastante atractiva tomaba la delantera antes de que cualquier otro fuera a ofrecerle algo al rubio. Sonriéndole de más y acercándose más de lo necesario al momento de extender los platillos, lo curioso era que este no hacia nada por evitarlo, simplemente le regresaba la sonrisa antes de que se retirara cosa que no paso desapercibida para la ojiperla.

El desayuno continuo de la misma manera, el silencio reino hasta que al parecer todos satisfechos simplemente esperaron el postre respectivo que habían pedido.

—Aquí tiene su pastel de limón. —La misma que había estado atendiendo al rubio le extendió su postre rozando levemente sus manos con las suyas.

—Así que… —Interrumpió Hinata con cierta mirada de inconformidad — ¿Cuáles son sus planes saliendo de aquí?

— ¿Por qué crees que les diría…?

—Tenemos citas con varias empresas para renovar contratos. —Respondió el rubio mientras se llevaba a la boca un pequeño trozo de pastel. —Puedo imaginar que lo mismo que ustedes ¿No?

—Parece muy perspicaz. —Respondió Hinata aun con ese tono serio —Entonces no se me aria raro el imaginar que tendremos que competir por los contratos de unas empresas.

—Seria normal que eso pasara, con las nuevas leyes que instauro el feudal la mayoría de los contratos tienen que renovarse lo antes posible. ¿Qué mejor manera de ganar nuevos aliados?

— ¿Entonces esto es una carrera contra el tiempo? —Pregunto la ojiperla —El que visite mas empresas se llevara el mayor número de contratos ¿No?

— ¿Tu crees? Yo diría mas bien que el que tenga las mejores propuestas…

—Naruto-sama, no debemos de perder más tiempo. —Interrumpió uno de los ancianos —Tenemos unas citas pendientes que no podemos aplazar si es que queremos asegurar nuestro lugar.

—Lo mismo nosotros Hinata-sama, no podemos permitir que ellos nos tomen la delantera.

No hubo más palabras por lo que los ocho salieron del comedor para finalmente dirigirse a la ciudad en donde Shiro los estaba esperando junto con un par de guardias. Este tan pronto como se percato de su presencia se acercó a ellos haciendo una pequeña reverencia y les presento a sus respectivos guardias que los acompañarían durante el resto del día mientras se movían por la ciudad. No es que fuera una ciudad peligrosa pero un par de precauciones nunca estaban de más.

—Y por ultimo el será su guardia Hinata-sama. —Al igual que los demás un joven con un buen atractivo dio un paso al frente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—La protegeré incluso a costa de mi vida.

—Gracias. —La ojiperla sonrió.

—Con eso su seguridad también esta garantizada ¿Podemos hacer algo más por ustedes?

—No, es suficiente. —Respondió uno de los ancianos. —Hinata-sama, de aquí hasta medio día tenemos doce citas en tres horarios iguales, cada uno de nosotros nos dirigiremos a una para después reorganizarnos ¿Le parece bien?

—Si, no tengo ningún problema.

—Que curioso… —Respondió otro anciano —Nosotros estamos en las mismas circunstancias. —Dio un paso al frente retadoramente — ¿Por qué no se van a jugar a otro lado? —Comenzó a caminar hacia la ojiperla sin intenciones claras por lo que su guardia se interpuso en su camino haciendo que el guardia del anciano hiciera lo mismo.

—Quítate… ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

—Lo mismo le pregunto. Mi misión es proteger única y exclusivamente a Hinata-sama, incluso si tengo que pelear contra mi compañero. —Miro retadoramente al guardia del anciano.

—No es necesario. —La ojiperla poso una mano sobre su hombro —Gracias por preocuparte. —Le sonrió gentilmente.

—Si, si, ya escucharon no causen problemas. —Intervino el rubio mirando hacia otro lado como si no le importara pero para todos era obvio que no era así.

— ¿Naruto-sama…?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Esta bien?

— ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

—Solo preguntaba.

—En ese caso nosotros nos retiramos. —Hablo la ojiperla para después tomar del brazo a su guardia — ¿Vienes? —Le sonrió de la misma manera.

—Claro. —Respondió este.

— ¡Un momento! —El rubio tomo la mano de la ojiperla separándola de la del guardia, cosa que sorprendió a todos pues ninguno de ellos se percato de en que momento lo había echo haciendo que se pusieran en guardia preparándose para cualquier tipo de eventualidad.

— ¿Si? —Pregunto Hinata mientras liberaba su mano de la suya — ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

—No, solo que me pareció incorrecto que tomara el brazo de su guardia, alguien de tu posición no debería de estar haciendo esas cosas, solo me preocupaba por tu imagen.

—No creí que fueras del tipo superficial Naruto-kun. —Le dio la espalda y continuo —Sin embargo nadie me dice que hacer y si quiero tomar su brazo lo are. Si tanto te molesta ve y dile a la señorita que te estaba atendiendo en el desayuno que te haga compañía.

— ¿Eh?

—Nos vamos. —Le volvió a ofrecer su brazo al guardia, sin embargo el rubio volvió a interponerse.

—Espera. ¿A que viene eso?

—A nada. —Respondió ofendida —Ve a jugar con ella, yo tengo negocios que atender.

—Si, pero no tienes que ir tan cerca de él.

—Si quiero hacerlo lo are.

—No, no puedes.

Una extraña discusión comenzó entre ambos dejando desconcertados a los demás presentes pues se supone que eran los representantes de las dos compañías mas poderosas del continente shinobi y peor aun ambas compañías se odiaban a muerte, sin embargo estaban teniendo una estúpida discusión en la cual se denotaba que ambos estaban celosos, el uno del otro por una u otra razón. Mientras que la ojiperla no dejaba de echarle en cara que estuvo coqueteándole a la mesera el no dejaba de decir que era solo un acto de cortesía y que el tomar el brazo de un desconocido era inmoral a lo que ella respondía en tono sarcástico que también era un acto de cortesía.

— ¿Se conocen de antes? —Pregunto uno de los ancianos por fin interviniendo en esa extraña discusión —Pareciera que son novios discutiendo.

—No somos novios. —Respondió el rubio. Su voz era calmada, clara y consisa por lo que fácilmente podían intuir que no estaba mintiendo.

— ¡N-No somos novios! ¡N-Ni siquiera lo conozco! —Exclamo la ojiperla sonrojándose. Su ligero rubor en las mejillas mas el pequeño tartamudeo de nerviosismo delataba que se encontraba mintiendo. Al final solo ellos dos sabían la verdad, pero no por eso la iban a compartir con por lo que el mismo anciano intervino nuevamente.

—Se nos hace tarde, estoy seguro que a ustedes también. —Miro a su competencia sin embargo los seis estaban de acuerdo en que sus respectivos representantes estaban actuando completamente distinto a como lo habían estado haciendo cosa que les causaba cierta curiosidad.

—D-Déjame ya. —La ojiperla se alejó del rubio y fue con su guardia.

—Como quieras. —Respondió el rubio —Creo que regresare con ella a que me sirva algo más de comer.

— ¡N-No te atrevas!

— ¿Qué tu no tenias cosas que hacer con tu lindo guardiesita?

—Eso…

—Adelante vete, nadie te detiene.

— ¡Eso are! ¡Pero tú no te atrevas a regresar con esa!

— ¿Por qué te debería importar lo que yo haga? Es mi decisión, yo hago lo que quiera y blablablabla.

— ¿Enserio así quieres que termine esto?

—Claro que no quiero pero no pienso seguir con esto si tomas esa actitud.

— ¿Yo tomo esa actitud?

— ¡Si! ¡Tú empezaste Hinata! Si tanto te molestaba me hubieras dicho y tomaba mi distancia, mínimo me lo hubieras echo saber antes de que empezaras con la escenita de tu guardia.

— ¿Y como querías que te dijera algo cuando tu estabas ahí sonriéndole cada vez que se te acercaba?

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la alejara? ¡Ella traía mi comida!

— ¡Yo no estuve coqueteándole a los que me servían la comida! ¿Tu porque si?

— ¡Que yo no estaba haciendo nada! —Exclamo —A diferencia de ti yo no quiero andar exhibiéndome. ¡Mucho menos con él! —Señalo al guardia que bien al igual que todos estaba perdido en la conversación sin entender nada de lo que esos dos estaban hablando.

—Claro, y esa sonrisa de bobo que ponías cada que se acercaba me la imagine ¿No?

— ¡Piensa lo que quieras! ¡Cumple lo que sea tu misión y déjame terminar la mía!

—No me des la espalda Naruto-kun. Aun no hemos terminado de hablar. — Exclamo molesta.

—Yo ya termine, ve a estar de arrimada con quien se te de la gana…

—…

—Hinata, yo…

Un fuerte bofetón le volteo el rostro impidiéndole terminar su frase. Giro la cabeza recuperando su inclinación inicial solo para poder verla a la cara mordiéndose el labio en señal de frustración al percatarse que tenia los ojos llorosos y lo miraba con enojo.

—N-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

—Yo… Lo siento, no quería…

—Pero lo dijiste… —Susurro mientras una lagrima se le resbalaba —Pero lo dijiste… —Volvió a repetir con amargura. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—Hinata, espera…

— ¡Déjame!

—No, espera por favor.

— ¡Que me dejes sola!

—No puedo hacer eso…

— ¿Qué no la escuchaste? —Uno de los guardias de su empresa se interpuso entre el rubio y ella, sin embargo con los ojos penetrantes del Kyuubi le mando un simple mensaje: 'Quítate' Este por su parte tenia el instinto básico de supervivencia por lo que no necesito mas para apartarse de su camino, además de que les dejo claro a todos los demás que no debían meterse si no querían salir lastimados.

—Hinata… —La tomo de la mano antes de que se alejara más.

— ¡Q-Que me dejes!

—Espera… —La jalo y aunque la Hyuuga aun peleaba por liberarse este la llevo detrás de unos edificios donde nadie pudiera verlos, en especial los ancianos con los que cada uno venia acompañado.

— ¡Su-Suéltame! —Seguía peleando.

—No te voy a dejar ir Hinata. —Sentencio con una voz seria. —Golpéame todo lo que quieras... Pero no lo are. —La soltó de la muñeca pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento la rodeo con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo impidiendo que esta piedra alejarse de él. Por su parte la Hyuuga al principio comenzó a tratar de liberarse, luego comenzó a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho del rubio para finalmente aferrarse a él y lentamente comenzar a llorar. —P-Por favor no llores Hinata…

— ¿C-Como quieres que no lo haga? —Pregunto mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho — ¿T-Tienes idea de como me siento? ¿De como me sentí cuando dijiste eso?

—Claro que tengo una idea. Te sientes de la misma manera en la que yo me sentí cuando vi que tomaste el brazo de ese tipo. Sé que no tengo excusa pero…

—Para, por favor para...

—Olvida lo que dije… —Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo con mas fuerza mientras comenzaba a acariciar su azulado cabello, jugando con el mientras Hinata terminaba de desahogarse. —Discúlpame… —Susurro lentamente —Discúlpame… —Comenzó a repetir una y otra vez.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, permaneciendo de esa manera hasta que alguno de los dos estuviera listo para hablar y fue Hinata la que tomo la iniciativa separándose lentamente de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos se sorprendieron al percatarse que los dos tenían los ojos ligeramente rojos cosa que le dijo a la ojiperla que ella no fue la única que derramo un par de lágrimas.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —Sonrió tiernamente.

—S-Si… —Susurro apenas audible para ella — ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —Inicio un tema de conversación tratando de evitar mirarlo a la cara nuevamente.

—La misión me la dieron la semana pasada mientras tú te encontrabas en una misión. Tomar el lugar como representante de una de las empresas más poderosas del continente shinobi y tratar de entablar una alianza con la empresa rival. Fui con el presidente de la empresa y me puso al tanto de la situación y me dio un pequeño entrenamiento de como comportarme como alguien importante… Por eso estuve fuera desde una semana antes… ¿Y tu? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—P-Parece que lo mismo… —Comento con gracia —El presidente de la empresa me contrato para de algún modo entablar un acuerdo con tu empresa… —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa —Aunque mi entrenamiento fue mas para deshacerme de mi timidez frente a otras personas.

— ¿Enserio? Parece que funciono. Me costó trabajo imaginar lo bien que disimulabas el no conocernos cuando rechazaste mi mano para ir al comedor… —La Hyuuga lo miro —N-No me malentiendas, no te estoy reprochando nada, de echo te estoy felicitando, tu entrenamiento realmente funciono.

—Puedo decir lo mismo Naruto-kun, no te dejaste intimidar por los ancianos y hasta donde se los de la compañia que te contrato son aun mas malhumorados que los de la mía. —Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Y que lo digas, el viaje fue muy estresante, si no estaban hablando mal de tu empresa se quejaban de las dolencias de su edad, el punto era que tenían que estarse quejando de algo.

—Te entiendo… —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hinata, yo…

—Shh… —Puso uno de sus dedos en los labios del rubio —No importa, sé que no quisiste decirlo.

—Aun así…

—Shh… —Repitió la misma acción —Imagino que fue mi culpa… —Desvió la mirada —Ponerme celosa en medio de una misión en la que tenemos que actuar como diferentes personas… Creo que te debo una disculpa…

—Solo olvida lo que paso aquí. —Respondió tratando de animarla —Yo soy el que te debe una disculpa por no entender la situación. A pesar de todas las tonterías que hago aun sigues estando a mi lado.

—Eso es por que te amo Naruto-kun… —Esbozo una sonrisa.

—No tanto como yo.

—Eso no es… —Esta vez fue el rubio quien silencio las palabras de la ojiperla, sin embargo lo hizo con un cálido beso. La Hyuuga rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar aquel gesto. Después de todo llevaban sin verse un par de semanas y con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir… Bueno, lo necesitaban.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Cómo vamos a explicar todo el teatro que acabamos de armar? —Pregunto con gracia.

—Algo se te debe de ocurrir Naruto-kun, siempre se te ocurre algo.

—Yo… No lo se… —Soltó un gran suspiro —Al menos supongo que podemos dar esta misión como cumplida. Aunque estoy seguro que la abuela me va a regañar… —Suspiro nuevamente con pesadez.

—Nos va a regañar. Yo también tuve parte de la culpa.

—Supongo… —Poso su vista en el cielo por unos momentos —Si me va a regañar que lo haga con provecho, al menos así tendremos el resto del día para nosotros. —Esbozo esa clásica sonrisa suya.

— ¿Qué plane…?

El rubio la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de regreso a donde todos se encontraban aun con una mirada exigiendo respuestas a lo que acababa de pasar, por lo mismo grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ambos regresaban tomados de las manos.

—Naruto-sama ¿Qué a…?

—Buenas noticias. —Sonrió con calma recuperando la actitud que lo había caracterizado durante su misión —Eh hablado con Hinata y hemos llegado a un acuerdo de cooperación entre ambas empresas. —Los seis ancianos casi se caen dé la impresión —Tal vez sea algo repentino pero es para el bienestar de ambas compañías, estoy seguro que esto nos dará un futuro brillante.

— ¡No puedes hablar enserio!

—Estamos hablando enserio. —Esta vez fue Hinata la que hablo —Los constantes enfrentamientos entre nosotros han debilitado nuestra fuerza, si nos unimos no habrá nada capaz de oponérsenos. —Sonrió satisfecha al escuchar su discurso —Envíenle una carta a ambos presidentes diciéndoles que ambas compañías están dispuestas a cooperar.

—No pueden estar hablando enserio…

—Lo estamos, honestamente este fue el plan todo el tiempo. —Respondió el rubio —Los tiempos cambian y hay que cambiar con ellos. —Hinata sonrió al escuchar al rubio, se volvió a enamorar de él al ver esa faceta que le daba cierto toque de elegancia muy raro de encontrar en él —La decisión esta tomada.

—Felicidades. —Interrumpió Shiro comenzando a aplaudir pues a su parecer no había ninguna otra explicación a esto más que dios había visto su sufrimiento y le había enviado un milagro. Los otros ancianos aunque estuvieran en desacuerdo no podían hacer nada por lo que simplemente tal y como se los habían indicado redactaron la carta a sus respectivos presidentes para informarles de aquella decisión.

**_0_0_**

— ¡Que no pensaron en la consecuencias! ¡Maduren de una vez! ¡No pueden estar peleándose por estupideces y poner en riesgo una misión! ¡Se imaginan cuantos problemas hubieran causado si esto hubiera terminado de alguna otra manera! ¡Otra guerra en el continente pudo haber surgido!

El rubio permaneció callado con la mirada baja, a su lado se encontraba Hinata quien también había tenido que escuchar los regaños de su Hokage desde hace media hora y al parecer esto aun iba para largo.

—P-Pero al final la misión fue un éxito ¿No Tsunade-sama? Creo que ya entendieron su lección…

—E-Es como Shizune-nee-chan dice abuela, hice lo que hice por que sabía que iba a terminar bien.

—No siempre puedes confiar en que todo vaya a salir bien. —Comento al parecer por fin relajándose y tomando asiento.

—P-Pero fue mi culpa Tsunade-sama, si yo no hubiera…

—No fue culpa de Hinata. —La interrumpió el rubio —Fue culpa mía, aceptare cualquier castigo.

—N-No, yo recibiré el castigo.

—Los dos recibirán un castigo. —Los interrumpió la Hokage haciendo que ambos sudaran frio —Por ahora pueden retirarse, cuando piense en un castigo apropiado para ambos se los are saber.

—Entendido… —Susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo asustados por las repercusiones que pudieran tener, sin embargo sin mas que estuviera en su poder salieron de la oficina dejando a su líder junto a su asistente.

—Estos niños nunca aprenden… —Susurro la rubia.

—Pero debe admitir que tuvieron suerte de que ambas compañías quisieran una alianza y que contrataran a un shinobi para asegurarse de eso. Fue mucha casualidad ¿No cree Tsunade-sama?

—Ya lo creo… —Miro a su asistente con una sonrisa —Tal vez no fue casualidad que a esos dos les tocara esa misión, sabes que yo no creo en la suerte… Pero creo que todo lo que pasa tiene alguna razón, nada es casualidad ni accidental, esto tenia que pasar para esos dos aprendieran algo.

—Tal vez tenga razón. —Ambas esbozaron una sonrisa cómplice, sin embargo la sonrisa de la Hokage se deformo a una sonrisa maligna asustando a la pelinegra.

—Pero eso no implica que no tenga pensado castigarlos. —Sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? ¿Reviews?_

_**Notas del Autor: **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse por queste pequeño One-shot. Les pido ignoren algunas faltas de ortografia xD ya que esta historia la escribi desde mi celular en mis ratos libres hasta que la termine x) Y bueno, como sabran el corrector de los celulares no tiene tantas palabras ademas de que mi vocabulario tampoco es tan poderoso u.u  
_

_Sin mas espero les haya agrado :)_


End file.
